onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Microcosmic Crocodile
So, the pieces are slowly starting to fall into place. The kids were abducted, Impel Down prisoners were used for some type of experiment, then turned into an ice rink. This reminds me of something that happened a while ago. Something with a Shichibukai, and a cover up, something that was discovered by Smoker, only all he did was the clean up work, had to get his ass saved by a pirate, but got a promotion from it. Does that sound familiar? The only difference here is the size of the cover up and the climate, this one being small and cold as opposed to huge and toasty. And instead of a political coup, it's child abduction. In short, there's a slight chance Law won't be a Shichibukai for much longer, giving him the shortest running status made known in terms of real time, lasting only a few chapters. Good thing probable cause exists in One Piece, because apparently search warrants don't. The dimly lit funhouse gone wrong/ice rink was creepily awesome. It makes me wonder if Law needs big corpses to practice on. It also makes me wonder if he diseased those kids himself in order to further practice medicine. Anyway, that's just my take on what little info there is. Franky has calf treads now, seems there's no extent to which Franky won't go to please people with his body, and yes, that was a manwhore joke. I think Law's first mistake, as far as getting caught goes, was lying about being alone. He needs to keep better tabs on stuff. It also makes me wonder where his crew is. DP: The fight between Law and Smoker should be interesting. I've always been curious about how Law's powers work on a Logia. Let's take a closer look at the smoking room, on this installment of One Piece Battle Betting Corner. Hi, I'm DancePowderer, your host. Since this show would only be a guy talking to himself without guests, let's bring them out. Please welcome Smoker, Trafalgar Law, and Nami. Well, let's start with the guilty party and upper hand. So, Trafalgar, what do you make of the fight? Law (pulls out five action figures): How about I show you? -He turns all the action figures around in his hands as if they were the softest clay imaginable. He holds up his hands, and all the action figures are disconnected at the joints, floating just above his hands. Law: Does that answer your question? DP: Actions really do speak louder than words. Smoker? What do you say? Smoker: Hey, Law, I have an action for you too. -Flips him the smoke finger. DP: I can only hope our censors caught that. And lastly, Nami, let's hear a view from someone not involved. Nami: I just hope Law doesn't have any frisbees. I'm a little nervous DP: Fair enough, and now let's drop some B's on this thing. Law. Law: My bounty on this thing never leaving the island. Smoker: My rank and the cost of an ice cream cone that I'm not letting this one go under the radar (If you don't get it, read chapter 98). Nami: 200,000 that we're gonna get the hell out of here! DP: And that's all the time we have. Those at home know the drill. Drop the cash and the opinions in the box below. 'Til next time, DP out. Category:Blog posts